In the present day, the evolution of wireless devices such as laptops, mobile phones and other portable computer devices, facilitates instantaneous access to a wireless network, and enables connectivity to the Internet at virtually any location, providing users the mobility to move around within a broad coverage area and still be connected to the network. Recent years have witnessed the development of smart phones and wireless devices to carry data in addition to telephone conversations. Currently, these devices are connected to the wireless network via a dedicated network provided either in the home or in Wi-Fi hotspots installed by a service provider in a geographical region. Currently, the coverage area of such hotspots is limited to the area covered by the dedicated equipment installed by the service provider.
Furthermore, to provide seamless access over wireless cellular networks, service providers are laying out hotspots with dedicated equipment at high foot print areas and with huge investment costs. Although technologies are known for use with cellular phones for session management on these devices, this technology requires the installation of expensive cellular towers with a plethora of obstacles and shortcomings.
Moreover, many solutions provide limited WLAN access methods where the remote user receives corresponding service set identifier (SSID) beacons from the modems and choosing a suitable network service provider. These beacons, being transmitted to a limited radius, may not provide seamless connectivity during commute, and end users may be confused as to which SSID will provide fastest service. Also as more users are allowed to connect to a hotspot, bandwidth allocated to each party is restricted, sometimes resulting in very slow connectivity.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for the numerous novel and non-obvious aspects of the disclosure.